


Disparity by Design

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homeless Castiel, Homelessness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Purely based on my favourite song, Disparity by Design by Rise Against. I don't own the lyrics to the song or any of the characters in this.





	

_Come in out of the cold;_  
Forget all that you know;   
Because there's always been room;   
By the fire for you, oh;   
Come in, out of the cold.

_Disparity by Design  
-Rise Against_

Castiel watched as the snow fell around him. He huddled closer to his blanket, his coat no protection to the cold, November winds. He sat huddled in an alleyway, avoiding the school students who would hurt him if he was in the street, often kicking him and calling him names. He’d been kicked out from his own home several months ago, and gave up high school because he was unable to afford it.

 _Castiel was sat at a lunch table with some friends at school when his brother, Gabriel, ran up to him._  
“Hey Cas, Luci needs to talk to you, he’s texted me” Gabriel said. Castiel took the phone call and left the table, going somewhere private to have the phone call. When he returned to the table, with tears in his eyes, Dean grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and took him to the bathroom.   
“What’s happened?” Dean asked, wiping away Castiel’s tears.   
“I uh…I’ve been kicked out…Lucifer saw that photo you posted on Facebook, without my consent? And he’s kicked me out” Castiel said, before walking away. He left school and went home. He picked up his remaining items before leaving, without acknowledging Lucifer. He sold his possessions: phone; laptop; CDs; DVDs and so much more. He purchased a blanket, and found an alleyway, curling up in a ball.

“Cas?” Someone called. Castiel kept his head down. There was only 2 people who called him ‘Cas’ one of whom, he didn’t want to see. The other, wouldn’t acknowledge him. And it was just his luck that it was the person he didn’t want to see. He looked down to the floor, ignoring the footsteps of a man running to him.   
“Cas, is that you?” Dean asked. If it was Castiel, he’d changed rapidly in the small amount of months between being kicked out to now. For one, he’d gained a beard, intentionally or not, his skin had become a grey colour and his eyes were no longer the vibrant blue Dean knew them to be. Castiel didn’t look up, and that was all the answer Dean needed.

He scooped the broken remains of his lover in his arms and carried him out of the alley and across the street to his car. Dean laid Castiel across the backseats, took him home and as soon as he could, he laid Castiel in a bathtub, filled with steaming water, which instantly relaxed Castiel’s muscles. Dean washed some soap over Castiel’s back, the dirt and dried blood washed off in an instant, revealing that the skin was starting to turn to a pale shade of blue. Dean gulped and rubbed Castiel’s shoulder as he washed the rest of Castiel’s body before helping him out of the tub moments later, dressing him in Sam’s sweatpants and one of Dean’s t-shirts.   
“Cas…what happened to you?” Dean asked softly, as he sat Castiel on the toilet lid and started to shave away the beard after applying foam.  
“I became homeless” Castiel stated, blank expression a discomfort to Dean. He washed away the foam once he was finished, revealing the sharp jaw line Dean used to place kisses along as they watched movies together.

“I need to take you to the hospital Cas” Dean said, standing up. Castiel shook his head.   
“I want to go” He said and walked down, to grab his blanket. He walked out of the house before Dean could even make a comment. Gabriel was walking down the street when he saw Castiel leaving the Winchester’s house.   
“Cassie?” Gabriel said, confused. He watched as Castiel stopped dead in his tracks and let his head drop.  
“Yes?” Castiel said, forcing himself to sound cheerful.  
“Oh thank God it’s you!” Gabriel said and hugged Castiel tightly.   
“We were searching for months, what happened?” Gabriel asked.  
“Ask Lucifer” Castiel said, bitterly. Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
“He wants you back home” Gabriel said and tugged on his brother. Eventually Castiel gave in and walked back to the house, where he saw Lucifer sat in the front room watching TV. There were photos of him covering the walls.  
“Mom came back…she said that Lucifer would be a dead ass if you weren’t back home by December” Gabriel explained. Castiel watched as a woman walked out of the house, a red-head with short hair.   
“Gabriel…is this…” She trailed off, staring at Castiel. Gabriel nodded and smiled when she hugged Castiel tightly.  
“Mom, meet your son, Castiel. Cassie, meet mom, Charlie” Gabriel said. Castiel smiled slightly and hugged her.   
“Get inside now, we need to talk and you need clothes and oh my God” She said, hyperventilating slightly. Castiel smiled and hugged her again, as snow started falling.

“Come in out of the cold, forget all that you know, because there's always been room by the fire for you” She said when she saw Castiel’s hesitance to go inside while Lucifer was in the doorway.

Weeks later and Castiel was back in school, and Dean was trying to recover any relationship they may have. It’s the school dance tonight, and Dean asked Castiel to go with him, in front of everyone in the school. Charlie watched with proud eyes as the black Chevrolet Impala pulled up and stopped in front of their house, the older Winchester in his suit and the younger Winchester with his nose in a book. She watched as they climbed out and Gabriel ran out to his boyfriend, Sam. They quickly ran back inside and up to Gabriel’s bedroom. Dean walked over to Charlie.   
“Hey, is Castiel ready?” He asked, fixing his suit slightly.  
“Yes, but I want to know some things first. One, it’s prom night. You know what that means, right?” She smirked. Dean nodded.  
“Yes ma’am” He said anxiously.   
“I trust you will treat him appropriately, because if not, Lucifer and his hound will be after your balls quicker than you can say ‘pie’” She smirked. Dean nodded.  
“I won’t hurt him…I love him” He admitted. Charlie smiled and stepped aside, revealing Castiel fixing his hair in the doorway.

Dean felt like he was in heaven during prom. He had Castiel in his arms as they danced under the various lights. When it came to announcing the awards, Castiel was certain he wouldn’t win one. He wasn’t particularly smart, wasn’t particularly funny and the only other awards were for looks and ‘biggest turn around’ which he never understood. He was fiddling with the buttons on his sleeves when his name was called out. He tilted his head in confusion.  
“Student of the year” Dean whispered and smiled widely. Castiel smiled and walked over to the podium, where he was given a sash and a trophy.

‘Castiel Novak  
Student of the Year  
Redwood High  
2016’

That night as he lay in bed with Dean curled up beside him, he smiled widely. His life had gone from ‘disparity by design’ to the greatest thing, in the short space of months…


End file.
